


I've Got You

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Femslash100 Drabbletag 6 [44]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4164240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Braeden tries to rescue Erica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Salmon_Pink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Pink/gifts).



Braeden crept into the bank. It seemed deserted, but she was sure that at least one member of the alpha pack would be around to keep watch.

She rounded a corner. There, at the entrance to the vault, stood the largest alpha. She quickly aimed her gun at his head and fired twice. The silver bullets pierced his skull, killing him.

She ran to the vault and opened it. Peering inside, she could just make out three figures.

She hurried over to the blonde girl in the corner. She kissed Erica and said “I’ve got you baby. I’ve got you.”


End file.
